1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustable front seat arranged in a two-door motor vehicle and more particularly to a seat with an integral three point restraint System and constantly engaging recliner and adjuster mechanisms.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
It is known to have a shoulder/lap belt, also called a three point restraint system, attached directly to a front seat of a motor vehicle. Since the seat and the anchor points for the three point restraint move together, the integral belt system allows for more design flexibility. The influence of the restraint system anchors on the design consideration for structures such as pillars, doors and quarter panels is eliminated.
It is also recognized that the loads exerted on the seat belt are transmitted to the vehicle through the seat and, therefore, the seat and associated mechanism must be of sufficient strength to carry the belt loads.
It is also known that the front seat in a two-door motor vehicle must be capable of moving to allow ingress to and egress from the rear seat. One such method is for the seat back of the front seat to tilt forward. A second method combines movement of the seat bottom forward with the tilting forward of the seat back to allow ingress to and egress from the rear seats.
It is also recognized that the seat back must be locked in order for the three point restraint system to work effectively. U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,283 discloses an adjustable front seat for a two-door motor vehicle which has a backrest capable of forward tilting and inclination-adjusting about the same axis. The backrest is locked by a catch pin located on the seat bottom being received by a fork latch. The fork latch is released by the pivoting of a detent pawl which is biased into engagement by a spring. When the detent pawl has not properly engaged the fork latch and the associated door closed and the ignition key inserted, a signal is generated via a switch member. In addition, a backrest-pivoting device activates for pivoting the backrest forwards, while the momentary backrest inclination position is maintained, to pivot the fork latch about the catch pin until the detent pawl falls into the fork latch. The signal is canceled when the detent properly engages into the fork latch. Thus, the U.S. Patent discloses an assembly to signal when the backrest is not engaged and a method to try securing the backrest.
It would be desirable to have a motor vehicle seat for a two-door vehicle, including a three point restraint system integral with the seat, where the seat back is capable of forward tilting and is always engaged, and controls for moving the seat forward for ingress to and egress from the rear seat are accessible to the occupant of the front seat and to the occupant of the rear seat.